


It's simple: I love you

by shy_angel_21



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, idk - Freeform, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_angel_21/pseuds/shy_angel_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters and humans are once again live on the surface together but getting along has been proving to be quite difficult. Humans has two opinions on the monsters. Either they support them or hate them. You live in small apartment complex on the outskirts of the city. You struggles to live everyday life without problems. Until you meet your new neighbors who happen to be two skeletons brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's simple: I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This will suck badly...I want post a sans x reader for awhile now so I hope someone like this...or not....

Chapter 1: The Neighbors in 3F  
It has been five years since the monsters emerged onto the surface once more. The humans are split into two different groups when it came to monsters. One group of humans highly support monsters and their new found freedom. The another group on the other hand are not so caring towards monsters. The struggle for monsters civil rights are coming to an end. I was roughly in my last year of middle school when the monsters emerged. But enough of the backstory, my name is (y/n) (l/n) and I’m in a simple college freshman living in an apartment complex on the outskirts of town.  
I live next to an empty flat on the third floor. The last neighbor couldn’t live in a neighborhood that was heavy monster-populated. Big surprise that they left because of their prejudice thoughts. Monsters are actually very nice people who had been constantly ridiculed. Saying that humans history of monster is inaccurate is a HUGE understatement. I personally don’t mind the idea of live with monsters as equals. Heck, I trust monsters more than humans, but then again I hardly socialize with anyone for that matter. I mostly leave my apartment for school, work, and food.  
Today, I needed to go get food for the next two weeks. Finals are about to start and I need to stock up for the long studying. It’s safe to say that I bought a little too much. I manage to get back to my apartment. Unfortually, the elevator was out of order, I had to struggled to carry all the groceries to my floor. When I was at the top of the stairs that lead to my floor, I was tired and out of breath. I made my way to my apartment. As I struggled to reach in my pocket to fishnet my keys, a low gravel voice spoke.  
* Need a hand?  
I whipped my head back to the voice. There stood a skeleton with smile plastered his face?… skull? If he enter a contest for the ‘biggest shit-eating grin,' he would win, hands down. He had his hand exceeds as if he was waiting of a handshake.  
“Um.. I-“ I began, but then a booming voice bursted.  
“SANS, THERE YOU ARE! WHERE WERE YOU?! I GOT THE KEY FROM THE LAND-“ Another skeleton walk towards us.This skeleton is taller than the other skeleton and me. In fact, he practically is towering over me. His abnormal height slightly frighten me. The taller skeleton tilt his head to the side in confused “SANS, WHO IS THIS?”  
* I think this is our new neighbor, bro.  
“OH MY GOD!!” the taller skeleton pass the shorter skeleton to approach me. A large amount of glee is seen across his face. “ HUMAN, I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR MY BROTHER’S LAZINESS AND MY RUDENESS, BUT FEAR NOT; HUMAN; FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE YOUR NEW NEIGHBOR AND FRIEND!!! LET ME GET THOSE BAGS FOR YOU, NEIGHBOR HUMAN.”  
Before I could even reply, that skeleton named ‘Papyrus’ grab all of the grocery bags from me and wait for me to open the door. After a few moments of hesitations, I opened door to let in with the groceries.  
“WHERE DO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PUT THESE HUMAN GOODS?!” He turned back to wait for my insturctions.  
“Um…in the kitchen on your left.”  
“RIGHTY HO!!” Then he dashes onward to the kitchen. I walk into my apartment still shock if what happen when I hear the door shut. I whip my head around to see Sans strolling into my apartment. He walk pass me and head towards the kitchen  
He paused for moment and turn his skull back at me. He said.  
* Ain’t my bro the coolest?  
Then, he continue onward the kitchen. I stand there in the doorway like idiot as my brain tries to make sense on the events that just occur. I began to head towards the kitchen as well. I got a veiw of the skeletons on my kitchen. Sans is sitting on the counter, swinging his legs, and watching his brother do all the work. Papyrus began to put my groceries away and grunting about how lazy Sans is. Sans said something that I couldn’t hear to Papyrus which upset him more. I finally decide to enter the kitchen, Sans is the first to notice.  
* S’up, kiddo?  
“Um…not much…”  
“NEIGHBOR HUMAN; I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PUT YOUR ALL GROCERIES AWAY SINCE YOU ARE MY NEWEST FRIEND. NYHEH HEH HEH!”  
Not wanting to be rude by check if it was done correctly, I simple nod and tell him thank you. He seems please with respond as he does what I assume to be his laugh. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turn my head towards Sas to see him with one eye socket closed of that is even possible.  
* So kid, what ’s your name?  
I puzzled at the question until I realize that I have not introduce myself.  
“Ah, sorry. My name is (y/n) (l/n). Nice to meet you.” I extend my hand. Sans grab my hand and then I hear a farting sound. Sans’ grin widen.  
*Heh heh heh, the old whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick. It’s still funny every time.  
I stood there dumbfound and blushing at my own gullible behavior for mot noticing the whoopee cushion in his bony hand.  
* Heh, must have got ya pretty good. You’re red like a tomato. I think you need to ketchup with us, kiddo?  
“AUURGHH,SANS, STOP WITH YOUR INFURATING PUNS!!!” Papyrus yell at Sans as Sans chuckled at his own joke.  
Then, I chimed in, “I don’t think he can mustard up the courage.” They stop and stared at me. I start to regret my statement, but Sans howl in laughter to the point where I see him physically shaking.  
“OH MY GOD, SANS YOU BROKE THE HUMAN!!!” Papyrus proceed to fall on his knees with a teary face. Sans wipe a tear as he stop laughing.  
*I think I will relish in that joke. He snort.  
“I will take that as condiment.” I giggle as Sans chuckle some more.  
“AAAHHH, I CAN’T IT ANYMORE!!!” Papyrus leap up and ran out of my apartment. As we finish laughing at the goofy jokes, it began an eerily silence between Sans and me. Just as I open my mouth to say something, Sans hop off the counter and proceed to head after his brother.  
*Welp, that was fun. Should do this again sometime soon. See you around, kiddo.  
He reach to the door frame and, thence stop and turn his head back towards me.  
*Oh, by the way, we living in flat F by tomorrow night. So I guess we will being seeing each other a lot more. Later, Neighbor.  
He give a wink and left, closing the door behind him. I sigh and thought to myself.‘Something tell me that life just got complicated.’


End file.
